foxtonmcfandomcom-20200214-history
United States of Blastopolis
The United States of Blastopolis is a relatively large country on the continent of Genevivia. It is also the 2nd-oldest country on the server and the only country with federal states. It shares borders with Furvatzka to the northwest and Nova Imperium Romanum to the southwest. History The country began with the current President, 1blasterbro, splitting off from the now fallen Dictatorship of Foxton (Present-day Furvatzka) to form a new nation free from oppression and tyranny. The first settlement was named Blastopolis and became the country's official title and later became the first state of the United States of Blastopolis. The settlement grew into what is now known as State of Blastonia, similar to that of New York. The second state created in the nation was Craft Vegas, governed by Typad1, close friend of 1blasterbro. A year later, Blastifornia was admitted to the union when the Blastopolis International Airport was moved across the shipping canal and expanded out across the surrounding land. Most recently admitted was the state of Texas, located in the southeast area of the country as a survival mode-based state where players can begin new settlements in the wilderness as they please. Politics Governance The government is a republic, which is based on a simple two-tier system. The main position is President, the commander-in-chief of the country, and governors, who individually govern each state by making the laws in them. International Relations The country is currently allied with Iceland, with a mutual truce with the neighboring country, Furvatzka. Though they are not official enemies, Nova Imperium Romanum and Blastopolis have growing tensions between them over the direct unauthorized attack on Blastopolis committed by the NIR's leader, Koopers. Political Ideology Blastopolis believes in a strong central government as well as allowing free trade with limited government interaction. The country also stresses the importance of individual liberties and equality among all people. Military The country believes in a strong military, and currently has the most tactically advanced and best supplied army in the world, followed by the Furvatzkan Military. Its military stands at 40 active troops spread throughout its infantry, navy, and air force. States & Other Territories The four current states are (in order of admittance): Blastonia, Craft Vegas, Blastifornia, and Texas. Other territories include Blastalina Island, a vacation resort island off the Northern coast of Blastonia, and Mar-a-Lago, a government resort island. Border Disputes Read the full article: The Erabor Territory Currently, there is a dispute over the ownership of the territory previously known as Erabor, whose leaders suffered the death penalty for breaking the Foxton Convention. The Republic of Yogville, a country neighboring Erabor, has claimed that is is theirs, as does Blastopolis. No armed conflict has taken place over it yet, but some have speculated that war may break out for ownership of the land. Economy Agriculture A large amount of grown food is produced in Texas and there are some animal farms throughout the rest of the nation that provide meat and dairy products. Energy The main energy source is a large steam-to-electricity power plant that is located in Craft Vegas, and no other official plants exist. However, many businesses and private residences use solar panels for their own electricity and other energy. Transportation The main mode of transportation in the USB is via car. Additionally, there is a metro system that runs throughout three states including Blastonia, Craft Vegas, and Blastifornia. Air and sea travel are also available, but are used most often for international transportation rather than domestic, excluding flights to Texas. Demographics List of Cities # Blastonia City of Blastonia # Craft Vegas of Craft Vegas # Block Angeles of Blastifornia # Apple County of Blastifornia # San Alamo of Texas Language Majority: English Minority: Furvatzkan, Icelandic, Hylian Health Though the country previously supported a nationwide healthcare system, it proved very ineffective and was henceforth abolished and has not been replaced to this day. Privatized healthcare is most prevalent in Blastopolis. Education As the first country to create a university, Blastopolis values education very highly and offers tuition-free classes and housing at the University of Blastifornia and Blastonia Technical Insitute on various subjects including redstone engineering, world edit, ship and aircraft engineering, language classes, and many more. Culture The country's culture is heavily inspired by the United States of America and features iconic landmarks including the BEPIS building, the Statue of Freedom, the "Blockywood" sign, and the Craft Vegas Strip. Category:Country Category:Capitalism